


小狐狸

by Kay_Pluto



Series: 灯火通铭|小狐狸 [1]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: 小狐狸的发情期





	小狐狸

下午师铭泽到家的时候胡文煊还在睡，整个人翻过来趴在床上，脸埋进枕头里，被子不知道怎么搞的一大半垂下去拖地，剩下一个角压在他光裸的小腿下面。怎么睡这么久，也不知道起来吃点东西。师铭泽伸手捏他后颈，胡文煊睡得皮肉发烫，鸵鸟似的往枕头里面躲。还想躲到哪里去，师铭泽好笑地揉了把他的头。这一下把胡文煊弄醒了，他睡的迷糊，侧着脸露出一只眼睛，眼眶红红的还吊着眼角瞥他，活脱脱一只狐狸，怎么就是没其他人看出来？不过要是他这幅样子真被别人看见……师铭泽眼神暗了暗，伸手去掐他的腰。胡文煊“啊”了一声，抱着枕头滚到另一边去。他把师铭泽的旧T恤当睡衣穿，也不知道怎么睡的，大半个肩膀从松松垮垮的领口里露出来，下摆掀上去一点能看见圆润的肚脐。师铭泽坐到床上继续闹他，一摸才发现他前面都有点起来了，内裤撑出一点形状。“你发情了？”胡文煊眼睛睁开一点又闭上，放开枕头拉住按在自己肚子上的手，一边顺着摸过去想解他皮带：“可能吧……”“想做？”师铭泽任他在自己腰上胡来，带着他的手直接往下伸进去。胡文煊闭着眼睛哼哼，还什么都没干就开始喘。说不清是发情期敏感还是单纯故意的，师铭泽被他撩出一股子邪火，翻身压下去堵住那张作乱的嘴。他亲人的方式很直接，总是带着狠劲儿似的，那种能迅速把人拉进状态的吻。胡文煊没睡醒人都是软的，好像直接被按进床垫里一样无意识地发了几个鼻音，舌头也很软，撩拨起来都没什么反应。师铭泽放开他，他就又抓住枕头按到自己脸上；他看胡文煊一副想把自己藏起来的样子，干脆捞了下他的腰直接让他翻过去。小狐狸四肢软绵绵的，没怎么反抗任他把身上简单的衣物剥下去，自己埋着脸喘得很明显。他后面都有点湿了，师铭泽沾着润滑按进去一根手指，胡文煊立刻短促地叫了一声，小腿蹭着床单慢慢往下滑。今天太乖了，不知道是不是因为没睡醒，又甜又黏的。师铭泽兴奋得比平时快一点，看扩张做得差不多了就抽出手把他拉高一点，试探着挤进去。胡文煊上半身还埋在枕头里，膝盖也没什么力气，挺着腰跪在床上气都喘不好了。这个姿势能完整地看见他漂亮的脊背线条，凹陷的腰窝和像是下一秒就要长出翅膀的蝴蝶骨。师铭泽缓缓顶进去一点又抽出来，边等他适应边附身亲吻他的后颈。胡文煊仰起头模糊地叫了一声，向后摸索着勾住他的手带到自己身下。师铭泽没忍住扶着他的腰用力撞进去；胡文煊叫得像是被撞碎了，前面却精神得很，腺液淌了他满手。师铭泽很快地撞进去又退出来，手上用了点力从根部往前，指腹轻轻蹭过马眼。这样反复几次胡文煊就抱着枕头发出类似泣音的呻吟，笔直的大腿开始打颤，耳朵和尾巴也不知什么时候跑了出来。师铭泽搂了下他的腰，压下去叼住狐狸的耳朵尖，放慢动作在里面小幅度地磨蹭；另一只手摸到他舒服得乱晃的尾巴，按揉着尾巴根周围的皮肤。胡文煊哪里受得了这个，蒙着脸很快哭出声，右手没什么力气地勾着他的指尖，偏过头小声叫他：“你别、你不要……”“我看你挺喜欢的。”师铭泽故意贴着他耳根说话，狐狸耳朵敏感地抖了抖，向后几乎贴在头发上。胡文煊被他突然大开大合的动作搞得晕晕乎乎，睡了一天本来就没怎么清醒的脑子更加想不了事情，带着哭腔毫无规律地小声叫着，徒劳地咬住枕套一角也无法抑制从喉口溢出的呻吟。太甜了，师铭泽发现自己竟然觉得弄哭他也挺好玩的，不过也不能欺负得太狠。他一放手胡文煊就没骨头似的滑了下去，膝盖不停发抖根本支撑不住。师铭泽摸了摸他的腰让他翻过来；狐狸放开一小片被唾液润湿的布料被带着转到正面朝上，抬起一只手遮住眼睛。师铭泽拉了下他的腿向上折到胸前。不满的穴口翕张着叫嚣内里的空虚，硬挺的头端蹭过小腹留下晶莹的水渍，尾巴讨好地在他腿间来回扫着。师铭泽压着他的膝弯重新顶进去，一边低头去亲他，细碎的吻从嘴角一直往上到敏感的耳根。小狐狸被干得失神，给不出其他反应只能张着嘴呜呜嗯嗯，泪水连成线顺着眼角滑落，勾着他指尖的手却一直没有放开。师铭泽握住胡文煊的手腕拿开，露出一双哭得通红的狐狸眼。他附身轻轻在眉心落下一吻，胡文煊怔怔地看着他，眼睛里还是盛满了水，盈盈地对上他的，像是能在里面看见他自己。“哭什么，爽成这样。”师铭泽抹了下胡文煊泛红的眼角，拉着他的脚踝架到肩上，快速动作起来。小狐狸哭得打嗝，一手攥紧床单一手用力勾着他的手指，好像这样就不会被什么卷走。快感堆积得太多，没一会儿胡文煊就绷紧了脚尖，发出一点类似哽咽的声音。里面痉挛着绞紧，师铭泽咬牙撞进去，贴在他耳边出了口气。他抽出来的时候顶端还带着一缕白丝，穴口微微肿胀合不拢的样子简直不能再糟糕。胡文煊像是不知道似的，回过神就翻身往师铭泽怀里撞，拉着他的手把脸埋进他肩颈的位置蹭，尾巴也缠上来勾着他的手腕。两个人黏黏糊糊抱了一会儿，师铭泽用能动的那只手揉了下狐狸的耳尖，让他去洗澡。胡文煊又蹭了一下才不情不愿地爬起来，光脚踩在地上往浴室走，从后面还能看见流出来的东西和说不清什么液体在大腿内侧留下的痕迹。太糟糕了，师铭泽叹了口气跟着走进浴室，谁知道狐狸的发情期要维持多久。


End file.
